The Marverls of Phone Messages
by GrandFanfic
Summary: This is what happens if 7 people from ancient china discovers the marverls of phone messages! AU Please review


Disclamer: Don't own Fushigi Yuugi

Hey! It has been a while since I even uploaded anything. Suddenly thought out of the plot for this thing, yeah, its humor. I am still doing the other Fushigi Yuugi fanfic I've got it half-written already, so please be patient!

Sorry, the characters might be a bit OOC. All suzaku seishi included!

_Phone Messages_

The door opened and Miaka walked in. she dropped all her shopping bags and sighed heavily. It had been a rough day indeed, x12 hours of shopping is never an easy job, still she was contended with what she had bought. Then, something caught her eye- the flashing red button in her phone. Lying down on the couch, she reached for the red button.

_22 new messages received. To play your message please press '1' .You can skip a message by pressing 5 twice. Please note that one message has a life span of only 2min._

'1'

_New message received on 8.40am by telephone number 6-4-7-8-9-0-1-2_

Tamahome: Miaka-san! Where are you ne? I miss you……

Beep

_New message received on 8.41am by telephone number 6-4-7-8-9-0-1-2_

Tamahome Where are you honey? I miss you……..

Beep

_New message received on 8.44am by telephone number 6-4-7-8-9-0-1-2_

Tamahome: Daijobu? Why aren't you picking up my calls? I miss you…….

Beep

_New message received on 8.49am by telephone number 6-4-7-8-9-0-1-2_

Tamahome: Ne, did I do anything wrong? C'mon, gomenasai…… please pick up the call…….

Beep

_New message received on 8.59am by telephone number 6-4-7-8-9-0-1-2_

Tamahome: Miaka, Miaka, Miaka, Miaka, Miaka, Miaka, Miaka…… are you angry with me? Gomenasai for what I did…… Wo Ai Ni…….

Beep

_New message received on 9.06am by telephone number 6-4-7-8-9-0-1-2_

Tamahome: …! ...!

Beep

Miaka was getting restless, if the other50 messages were like this, she would might as well don't listen to them at all…….

_New message received on 9.23am by telephone number 6-5-3-7-8-6-6-6_

Nuriko: Hey morning Miaka-san! Nuriko here. I'm glad that you're not home! Ok,Tasuki might be calling you now, so promise me NOT to give Tasuki the answers for algebra. Ok, will call you soon.

Beep

_New message received on 9.24am by telephone number 6-8-3-4-6-7-5-8_

Tasuki: Hi Miaka. Ne, do you mind giving me the answers for algebra? Yeah, I'm sleeping in class again…… that gay guy won't let me copy his…… and he's calling everyone not to give me the answers!

Beep

_New message received on 9.26am by telephone number 6-8-3-4-6-7-5-8_

Tasuki: Hey! That means that he's called you too! Don't listen to that selfish brat, just give me the answers and I promise to treat you to the new fast food restaurant just down town!

Beep

_New message received on 9.45am by telephone number 6-8-3-4-6-7-5-8_

Tasuki: Ne? Miaka, you not back yet?

_New message received on 9.50am by telephone number 6-5-3-7-8-6-6-6_

Nuriko: Yess! You're not back yet! Ne, Miaka-san do not ever give Tasuki-san the answers okay? I've lent him my answers for English just a few days ago, he copied blindly and didn't even change the sentence structure. Ne, then sensei realized that and Tasuki told sensei that I was the one who copied his! I've got to spent one week in detention! So I'm not taking any chances……

Beep

_New message received on 10.00am by telephone number 6-5-3-7-8-6-6-6_

Nuriko: I will call you every minute just in case Tasuki called you first when you came back…….

Beep

_New message received on 10.04am by telephone number 6-5-3-7-8-6-6-6_

Nuriko: Miaka…… Miaka……. Miaka…….

Beep.

_New message received on 10.08am by telephone number 6-8-3-4-6-7-5-8_

Tasuki: That's it.

Beep

_New message received on 10.31am by telephone number 6-5-3-7-8-6-6-6_

Nuriko: Ne…… still glad that you're not back home…… knock knock hold on Miaka-san, door opens Oh SHIT. REKKA SHINEN!!!!!!!

Beep

_New message received on 11.03am by telephone number 6-2-5-7-8-3-4-6_

Mitsukake: Hey, Miaka-san. I've just bought a book entitled 'Natural Household Remedies!' Do you know that olive oil can be used to……

'5, 5'

_New message received on 11.03am by telephone number 6-2-5-7-8-3-4-6_

Mitsukake: And that the tomato sauce can be……

'5, 5'

_New message received on 12.25pm by telephone number 6-9-1-3-6-7-4-4_

Miaka heard someone blowing a familiar tone using a leaf.

'5, 5'

_New message received on 12.35pm by telephone number 6-9-1-3-6-7-4-4_

Miaka, again, heard someone blowing a familiar tone using a leaf.

'5,5'

_New message received on 12.40pm by telephone number 6-3-2-6-7-5-4-1_

Chichiri: No da, no da, no da. No da, no da, no da, no da……

'5, 5'

_New message received on 2.55pm by telephone number 6-4-7-8-9-0-1-2_

Tamahome: Gomen! My battery ran out of battery……

Beep

_New message received on 3.41pm by telephone number 6-7-4-5-5-2-3-3_

Hotohori: Hi Miaka-san. Hotohori here. Um… can you lend me your make-up? Onegai…… I promise I will not break it again……

Beep

_No new messages. _

_You are at the main menu, to access your personal settings, please press '1'_

_To replay all the messages please press'2' _

_To end this call, please press the flashing red button._

'1'

_You are at the personal settings menu, to personalize your greetings, please press '2'_

_To record your name, please press 3_

_To block all users from calling and sending you messages, please press '4 twice'_

Miaka grinned deviously, and without hesitating, she pressed '4'

'4, 4'

* * *

_Lol, that was random, sorry about Chichiri though, I just can't think of anything about him . . Please review! _


End file.
